Puff-shroom
Puff-shroom (Tạm dịch: Nấm Phun) là cây nấm đầu tiên xuất hiện trong sê-ri[[Plants vs. Zombies (chương trình)| Plants vs. Zombies]]. Mặc dù nó có tầm bắn rất ngắn (khoảng ba ô), nhưng nó lại miễn phí và có sức sát thương ngang ngửa một cây Peashooter. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Puff-shroom được mở khóa sau khi người chơi chiến thắng Màn 1-10, nhằm mục đích phục vụ trong những màn ban đêm khi không có Mặt trời rơi xuống. Nó là cây nấm đầu tiên trong trò chơi, và cũng là cây đầu tiên miễn phí. Nó có một phiên bản dưới nước là Sea-shroom. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Puff-shroom tái xuất trong game thứ hai với tư cách là cây thứ hai được mở khóa ở Dark Ages, và vẫn miễn phí. Nhưng không giống như game đầu tiên, Puff-shroom sẽ chỉ có thể tồn tại được trên bãi trồng trong vòng 60 giây, trừ khi được đặt lại thời gian bằng cách cho Plant Food. Ngoài ra, cũng như tất cả các loại nấm khác ở ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, Puff-shroom cũng không còn ngủ ngày nữa. Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies 'Puff-shroom ' Puff-shrooms are cheap, but can only fire a short distance. Damage: normal Range: short Sleeps during the day "I only recently became aware of the existence of zombies," says Puff-shroom. "Like many fungi, I'd just assumed they were fairy tales or movie monsters. This whole experience has been a huge eye-opener for me." Cost: 0 Recharge: Fast Plants vs. Zombies 2 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 3 Tiles RECHARGE: Fast Puff-shrooms are short-range shooters that last for a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time Puff-shroom is hip to all the latest social networks. He loves to surf Sporebook, FungusedIn and ShroomstaGram. But he sometimes misses the simple camaraderie of a good ol' fashioned Lawn Area Network party. Nâng cấp Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Puff-shroom sẽ bắn liên tiếp 30 bào tử trong vòng ba giây. Ngoài ra, rất cả Puff-shroom trên màn hình ngay sau đó cũng bắn bào tử y như vậy, cứ như thể là chúng được trồng trên các Ô Sức Mạnh. Hiệu ứng này cũng có tác dụng đặt lại thời gian sống cho chúng, giúp chúng ở lại bãi trồng lâu hơn. Nếu một Puff-shroom được trồng trên Ô Sức Mạnh, hiệu ứng từ Plant Food sẽ kéo dài thêm, và bất kể Ô Sức Mạnh đó có màu gì, viền của nó cũng sẽ phát sáng màu xanh lá. Trong phiên bản Trung Quốc, bào tử có thể bắn thẳng ra ngoài bãi trồng. Trang phục Puff-shroom gây sát thương gấp đôi và đạn Plant Food của nó phóng ra xa hơn. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Penetration Spray (Phun xuyên thấu): Gây sát thương cho tất cả zombie cùng hàng hai lần. Nó cần Plant Food công kích để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật Do không tốn mặt trời và khả năng tấn công yếu mà Puff-shroom được coi như "vật hi sinh" cho zombie, nghĩa là chúng có thể được trồng và bị ăn với số lượng lớn mà không gây thiệt hại cho người chơi. Dù vậy, Puff-shroom nếu được trồng một cách khôn ngoan thì vẫn có thể hữu dụng cả ở vai trò phòng thủ và tấn công. Về mặt tấn công thì Puff-shroom rất có ích trong việc loại bỏ những zombie tiên phong đầu màn chơi, điều này cũng có nghĩa là nó đã làm thay thế công việc của Potato Mine, Stunion hay Squash mà không tốn mặt trời, và lại còn có thể trồng với số lượng lớn cũng như không để lại ảnh hưởng tiêu cực cho người chơi. Chính vì vậy, Puff-shroom thậm chí có thể sử dụng được đến tận giữa màn. Tuy nhiên, sức sát thương của nó sẽ không đủ ở giai đoạn sau, khi mật độ zombie bắt đầu tăng lên nhanh chóng, và lúc này nhưng cây sử dụng ngay lập tức lại có thể hoạt động hiệu quả được. Về mặt phòng thủ thì Puff-shroom có thể được dùng để cản đường hầu hết các loại zombie bởi nó không tốn mặt trời để trồng, cũng như tốc độ khôi phục nhanh của nó. Puff-shroom thậm chí rất có ích trong việc cầm chân Gargantuar, vì thời gian để chúng đập nó cũng bằng với thời gian để chúng đập các cây phòng thủ như Tall-nut, mà người chơi lại không phải mất một mặt trời nào cho chiến thuật này. Tuy nhiên Puff-shroom lại không có tác dụng trước những zombie có khả năng đè nát hay bỏ qua cây như Explorer Zombie, Pianist Zombie và Mecha-Football Zombie. Puff-shroom sẽ hoạt động tốt nhất khi được trồng ở phía trước hàng phòng thủ để hỗ trợ các cây tấn công khác. Làm vậy sẽ giúp bù đắp được nhược điểm tầm tấn công hạn chế của nó, cũng như cho phép nó cản chân đội quân zombie. Plants vs. Zombies Puff-shroom là một cây cực kì hữu dụng trong ZomBotany và ZomBotany 2, vì chiều cao khiêm tốn của nó sẽ giúp nó tránh được đạn đậu, còn giá mặt trời của nó sẽ khiến nó là vật hi sinh hoàn hảo cho Squash Zombie. Tuy nhiên, Puff-shroom lại cần Coffee Bean mới có thể hoạt động được vào ban ngày, điều làm mất đi ưu điểm lớn nhất của nó là miễn phí. Ngoài ra, Puff-shroom cũng có thể dùng để buộc Pole Vaulting Zombie phải nhảy qua khi chơi lại Adventure Mode. Photosensitive Puff-shroom là cây tối quan trọng để có thể đạt được thành tích này trên hệ máy Nintendo DS. Các cây còn lại không quan trọng, vì đằng nào thì người chơi cũng không trồng được chúng. Wall-nut, Potato Mine và Scaredy-shroom cũng có thể dùng được, nhưng người chơi chỉ có thể trồng một Wall-nut hoặc hai Potato Mine/Scardy-shroom mà thôi. Màn dễ nhất để người chơi đạt được thành tích này là Màn 2-1, vì các zombie xuất hiện ở đây chỉ có zombie thường và Newspaper Zombie. Chỉ cần trồng ba đến bốn cột Puff-shroom ở gần phía trong cùng bãi trồng, và trồng lại chúng liên tục nếu zombie ăn mất, là người chơi đã có thể qua màn dễ dàng rồi (người chơi tuyệt đối không nên trồng Sunflower vì sẽ rất dễ lỡ tay nhặt mặt trời, khiến cho công sức của họ đổ sông đổ bể hết). Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sang game thứ hai này thì Puff-shroom đã bị hạ cấp thê thảm về mặt tính năng, vì giờ nó chỉ có thể tồn tại được trên bãi trồng trong vòng 60 giây. Vì vậy, nếu không có Plant Food hay Imitater thì người chơi chỉ có thể có được tối đa mười Puff-shroom trên bãi trồng trong bất cứ hoàn cảnh nào. Điều này cũng đồng nghĩa với việc Puff-shroom không thể trồng được hàng loạt nữa, và sẽ mất tính hiệu quả nhanh hơn so với ở game đầu tiên. Mặc dù vậy, hiệu ứng từ Plant Food cực mạnh của nó lại bù đắp được nhược điểm này, vì không những nó đặt lại thời gian sống cho Puff-shroom mà còn có tác dụng lan ra tất cả ''Puff-shroom trên bãi trồng, đồng thời gây ra sát thương cực khủng khiếp cho zombie. Trong Dark Ages, Puff-shroom không nên được dùng để đối đầu với Jester Zombie, vì zombie này có thể phản lại đạn của nó. Puff-shroom cũng là lựa chọn tồi cho các màn ở Big Wave Beach, vì ưu điểm miễn phí của nó sẽ không có tác dụng mấy ở đây bởi nó sẽ cần Lily Pad (giá 25 mặt trời) mới có thể trồng được trên nước. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung *Puff-shroom là cây nhỏ nhất trong cả sê-ri, sau đó là Sun-shroom chưa phát triển. *Puff-shroom và Sea-shroom là hai cây duy nhất có tầm bắn kéo dài ba ô. Riêng ''Plants vs. Zombies *Puff-shroom, Sea-shroom và dạng Imitater của chúng là những cây duy nhất miễn phí. *Puff-shroom có kích thước quá nhỏ so với Pumpkin, nhưng khi nó bắn bào tử, bào tử đó vẫn xuyên qua được vỏ của Pumpkin, và vẫn tấn công được các zombie như thường. *Người chơi sẽ nhận được một cảnh báo nếu bắt đầu các màn ban đêm mà không mang theo Puff-shroom. Cảnh báo đó nói rằng "This Level will be extremely difficult without Puff-shrooms. Are you sure you wish to continue without them?", có nghĩa là "Màn chơi này sẽ cực kỳ khó nếu không có Puff-shroom. Bạn có muốn tiếp tục mà không cần chúng?" Riêng Plants vs Zombies 2 * Puff-shroom là cây đầu tiên có hiệu ứng từ Plant Food lan ra các cây khác mà không cần Ô Sức Mạnh. Các cây còn lại bao gồm Ground Cherry và Sunflower Singer. ** Nó là cây duy nhất có khả năng này trong bản quốc tế. ** Nếu Puff-shroom được trồng trên Ô Sức Mạnh và nhận được hiệu ứng Plant Food lan, thì Ô Sức Mạnh đó sẽ phát sáng (với viền màu xanh lá bất kể ô đó có màu gì), mà không có tác dụng gì thêm. * Đến thời điểm một màn kết thúc mà người chơi chưa nhặt phần thưởng của mình, thì Puff-shroom sẽ không biến mất nữa, cho dù nó đang chuẩn bị hết thời gian sống. * Trong ghi chú Almanac của Puff-shroom, Sporebook là chế lại từ Facebook, Shroomstagram là chế lại từ Instagram, Fungusedln là chế lại từ Linkedln, còn Lawn Area Network là chế lại từ Local Area Network. * Trong Dark Ages - Đêm 12, nếu người chơi để các cây Puff-shroom cần bảo vệ biến mất, thì dòng chữ "PUFF-SHROOM DID NOT SURVIVE!" ("PUFF-SHROOM ĐÃ KHÔNG SỐNG SÓT ĐƯỢC!") sẽ hiện ra thay vì dòng chữ báo người chơi đã thua như bình thường. * Kể từ bản cập nhật 2.9, Puff-shroom sẽ có hiệu ứng hình ảnh "chuẩn bị mở miệng" khi được cho Plant Food. * Mặc dù Puff-shroom có sức chống chịu thấp nhất trong tất cả các cây không dùng ngay lập tức, nhưng nó không có thông số này trong Almanac. ** Điều này có thể là vì thông số đó không còn chỗ để ghi, vì ba thông số tốc độ khôi phục, tầm bắn và sát thương đều đã có ở đó rồi. Xem thêm *Peashooter *Bào tử *Nấm *Fungus Humongous en:Puff-shroom Thể loại:Cây cối Thể loại:Nấm Thể loại:Cây Ban đêm Thể loại:Ban đêm Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Dark Ages Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Dark Ages Thể loại:Cây cấp 1 Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây nâng cấp được Thể_loại:Cây miễn phí Thể_loại:Cây đêm